empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolcott
Welcome Wolcott! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wolcott page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Nilleh (Talk) 09:55, October 12, 2011 Tier units. i noticed the tier of a unit also uses a tier template ie there is 6 different research cost options and because we have that on the wiki you could get the tier information from there. if you go to the research subpages ie Army Research Lab/Barracks go to edit mode and view in source mode you will see coding like this as you can see its for cadet soldiers but if you look at the last entry in this case 1 as it has |1}} as the end it means its a tier 1 unit. :) Re:Tier yea just like we stopped updating the main unitlist template which pushes all unit info out to class pages and build pages such as barrcks ect. reasons why is because we are working on another solution instead soon when you add the Iteminfo template to a page and fill it in with unit info after you publish it will auto update that unit on its class & build page automaticly this is a feature another admin is curently working on. im working on doing the same but with the Parts for example take a look at User:Woolva/test4 if you go to edit it you will think WTF Lol thats because it pulls the data frpm the partinfo template on the parts pages itsself so if you go to say the Approval Stamp page and add more options in the "used for" section it will add that info on User:Woolva/test4 auto. which is the same what we are doing for the units:) anyhow we are trying to think of another solution to the LE units for research as currently we may end up with to many and as we use 3 tabbers on those templates already we wouldn't want to confuse things so for now i havent updated that. :) Tiers again last night i should have added all tiers to all units on the wiki (hopefully) i went through the main settings instead. it appears i was a little wrong while most units follow there research tier there are about 20ish that dont :P and in my opinion zynga put a few units in wrong tiers but hey thats zynga Lol upgrades ohh i forgot the upgrade costs now automatically apply if normal units costs are entered. this can be hid-able by the |Limited = option we already had in place to hide some data for unupgradable units:) Please add me as your neighbour on empires and allies my name is Hassan Ashas Tricolori Hi Wolcott! I was thinking to unlock the Tricolori Fighter for 21 EP. It looks good and is powerfull too. I have 41 EP right now, and I don't know what to do. What would you do?Dodo8My talk page 11:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Wolcott. I'll think better ifthe unlock is worth.Dodo8My talk page 13:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Damn. I unlocked it by mistake. I think is the fate? lol :( Dodo8My talk page 13:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think is that bad. Look good and has 330 Health. Better than the F18!Dodo8My talk page 14:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin application Woolva and Dodo8 told me you were interested in an Admin position. If you want to apply you can request it on my talk page. Please read Wiki Policies and Empires & Allies Wiki:Administrators. Jan1 20:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Globemasher :) If you think that globemasher is a big discovery, let me tell you what I discovered! I found a cool Hammerhead Battleship and more LE units. But I was playing on my dummy account when i discovered an A-10 Warthog! If I didn't bought one last summer on my principal account I would have been jealous lol. Also don't expand only for 1 Globemasher. I have some friend that would have sell me lots for free. A-10 is the only units available through offers that can't be purchased from Markets. :) Dodo8My talk page 12:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok :) Maybe I can talk to my friends for you to buy the other units that you want so much.Dodo8My talk page 16:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure. The only problem would be that I haven't seen my friends for a week. Hope they didn't abandoned the game :( Anyway I'll add you on FB. Send me a request please.Dodo8My talk page 16:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC)